Sacorats
by hutyds
Summary: We knew they would eventually follow us here. They will never stop hunting us down until we are all dead. We are tired of running, tired of hiding, it's time to fight. Cartoon Universe.


**A/N: My first AATC :) hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Please R&R.**

Chapter 1, Found

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are finishing a two week tour in Europe with the last concert in Paris. They're planning to fly back home in the morning with Dave, giving them all the weekend to rest before Dave returns to work and the boys return to school on Monday. Little does Dave know that the three chipmunks have other things to worry about other then school.

"We rocked Paris tonight!" Alvin stated excitedly as Dave unlocks their hotel room. As soon as the door is open Alvin darts inside, kicking off his shoes on the way to the beds and jumps up on the first one he gets to. A few moments later Theodore joins him. As soon as the green clad chipmunk is on the bed he is hit in the arm by a pillow nearly knocking back off. Theodore smiles and quickly grabbing a pillow of his own while Alvin is busy laughing, his laughter is cut short by a pillow smacking him in the face. "This means war." The red clad chipmunk stats as he and his little brother proceed with their 'war'. Hitting each other repeatedly, Alvin was even knocked off the bed once.

Simon shakes his head at his brothers, crosses the room and sits in the chair near the window that has a blue suitcase next to it, to insure that he won't be dragged into the 'war' on the bed. The last thing he wants to happen is getting his glasses broken, granted he had brought a spare set with him but still. He reaches into his suitcase and pulls out a book opening it to where its bookmarked, and resumes reading it.

Dave smiles and shakes his head at his 'sons' on the bed. A few years ago he would have yelled at them for what they are doing now, but he learned that sometimes it's best to let Alvin wear himself out. Alvin always has energy, especially after concerts. So as long as he wasn't doing anything to get himself into trouble, like running down the halls knocking on all the doors.

"So what do you fellows want for dinner?" Dave asks while putting his bag down on the floor.

Alvin and Theodore stop mid pillow swing, and they both look other to Simon, as he looks up from his book. All three smiled the same smile that meant one thing.

"Pizza!" All three shouted at once.

Dave chuckles not surprised by their decision "So pizza it is. I'll be back shortly with pizza and drinks. Stay out of trouble until I get back" he said while glaring at Alvin, implying that last part was for him.

"Don't worry Dave." Alvin said casually still standing on the bed with Theodore. Both trying to catch their breath

Dave glared at him one last time before heading to the door. As Dave opened the door Alvin quickly jumps of the bed and darted towards the door.

"Don't forget the cheese balls!" Alvin yelled as Dave shuts the door to the hotel room.

As soon as Dave closed the door the smiles immediately left all three chipmunk's faces and there was a brief silence.

"So, you guys felt it too?" Alvin asked still standing facing the door that Dave went out of a few moments ago.

Theodore sat on the edge of the bed and started to slowly kicking his feet keeping head down.

"Yes we did." Simon said from his chair near the window, His eyes shifting between his two brothers. "It seems like they finally came here." Sadness was in his voice.

Alvin clenched his fists as anger swept though his body._ "I can't believe it! Why now?" _Alvin thought angrily to himself. _"Because we stayed here and got comfortable, when we should have kept moving. We put ourselves, our brothers, and the girls in danger by staying here too long." _ The voice in his head replied simply _"Shut up!" _Alvin snapped back _"I don't need to hear your shit right now." "You're just pissed cause you know its true." _Alvin didn't reply.

Simon was watching his older brother. He knew he was angry, he also felt energy building up in him. "Alvin" he said cautionly, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of his brother's rage. He knew if Alvin did snap at him, it would easily result in the destruction of the room if not more."You need to calm down, before you do something that will regret."

Alvin didn't respond, he walked the remaining distance until he was at the door yanked it open, exited, and slammed it shut. Simon sighed. Alvin was probably going for a walk to cool off and think, and least he hoped so. The room was silent again.

Simon looked to where Theodore was sitting, then back to the door that Alvin left form. He had a good idea what was going through his brother's mind. The same thing that was going through his mind. A lot of questions with only a few answers, but with one most important question. _What are we going to do now?_

"Hey Simon?" Theodore said quietly after several minutes.

Simon turned his head from the door to his younger brother "Yes Theo?"

The green clad chipmunk was quiet for a few moments "Do this mean that we will have to leave again?"

Simon heard the sadness in his voice, he doesn't like it when his little brother is sad. But it happens every time they are faced with this. He sighs "Yes." Simon replies while he stands from his chair and walks to the window and looks out "Eventually."

Theodore quickly looks over to Simon "Eventually?" he questions.

"Yes ." Simon replies again while he continues looking out the window. He can see Theodore's confused and curious reflection in the window's glass patiently waiting for an explanation. "Earth is far more populated than the other planets that we have hidden on before. It will take _them_ a lot longer to find us, if we are lucky they won't be able to and leave thinking we aren't here."

Theodore was surprised with Simon's answer "But won't us being major rock stars make it easier for them?" he questioned.

"Actually, I don't think so." Simon chucked lightly. He turned to face his brother and he could tell by his expression he was confused. Simon walks other to the bed that Theodore was sitting on, and sat down next to him. "Think about it Theo, they can't just walk around to look for us, they stand out they would be attacked by people, and that would destroy any chance of finding any of us quietly. They will have to stay hidden, in the shadows. That's where they will probably think we will be as well. The last thing they would expect is for us to be out in the open, in plain sight."

"I hope your right Si." Theodore said while leaning against his bother. Simon puts his arm around Theodore in hopes of comforting him "I am." Simon says. _"At least I hope I am" _he thinks to himself

Meanwhile

Alvin sat by himself on the roof the hotel staring into sky. He has calmed down a bit, but the anger was still there.

"Mom, Dad. What should I do?" Alvin asked, there was no answer, no surprise there "I miss you two so much, so does Simon and Theodore. I wish you were here, you always knew what to do." A tear escaped his eye, which he quickly wiped away.

"Damn it!" Alvin cursed out loud "When will this end?" he questioned _"It will end when every last one of those Sacorat bastards are killed."_ Was the replied in his head. Alvin knew that statement was true, but when would that be? If ever? He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Slowly he got up and started to head back inside. Dave should be returning at anytime with dinner and he didn't want to get grounded for not staying in the room.

**Meanwhile in New York City**

A lone figure wearing a cloak that gave away nothing, stood on top of one of the buildings of New York looking down to the streets watching the people move about their lives.

" So this is Earth huh." A female voice spoke to no one. "That would make those creatures humans, there are so many of them." She observed. "I wasn't expecting so many of them. This makes things much harder for me." She chuckles "Well, I do enjoy a challenge."

**Well there it is, I hope I put enough details in, let me know**


End file.
